


The Dancer and the Musician

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Love at First Sight, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: Mamá Imelda might have banished all music from her house but this doesn't prevent young Coco from falling in love all over again with music and with a certain musician who plays every night in a local in Santa Cecilia... where she secretly goes to for the simple pleasure of listening to the music and dancing to it like she was one with it.





	The Dancer and the Musician

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172669414962/.
> 
> Gift to the prompt of Coco and Julio when they were young.

Imelda Rivera was a no-nonsense woman and had banished all forms of music from her life fifteen years previously but little did she know that her daughter simply adored music.

This love was so strong that it won against the fear to be caught by her mother when she would sneak out to go to the local in town to listen to the musicians perform at first and, later on, to dance to their music as well.

And little did Socorro know that she would have fallen in love with a musician, just like it had happened to her Mamá.

He was a handsome young man who played the trumpet every night in the local’s ensemble and she would dance and dance, also in the hope of catching his attention, which she had done the very first time that she had set foot in the local without her knowing.

One night, Socorro had just climbed down her window and had started running towards the place she so loved, anticipating seeing that young man’s sweet dark eyes.

When she entered and made her way to the front, she saw to her disappointment that he wasn’t there.

She pouted, crossing her arms and blowing a puff of air against a strand of her hair on her forehead.

‘Excuse me?’ someone behind her said, tapping lightly on her shoulder.

She turned and there he was, she couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.

The young man gulped, thinking he wasn’t ever going to see a girl more beautiful than her but he tried to focus on the moment and cleared his throat, ‘I’m Julio.’

‘Socorro,’ she simply answered, her sweet smile still in place.

Right then and there, a dancing couple collided with the both of them and after many excuses, Julio looked at Socorro, ‘Would you – would you accompany me to get a breath of fresh air?’

‘It’s pretty crowded in here, eh?’ Socorro said and gently took his hand, guiding him outside.

They sat on a small clearance of fresh grass just outside and simply talked.

They talked about music, about their town and at last Socorro brought up the subject of her mother and her ban on music.

After having listened to her explanation, Julio shook his head, ‘I can understand her.’

‘Really?’ said Socorro, who had thought that a musician of all people would have never agreed with her mother.

‘Of course, it’s no way for a man – a husband and father, to just go, no matter the reason.’

Socorro felt saddened by the thought of her beloved Papá for a moment but then she felt a great deal of affection growing for Julio.

‘I have to go now,’ she said after a while.

‘Will I see you tomorrow?’ Julio asked hastily to which Socorro chuckled.

‘You will,’ she said and leaned down, she kissed his cheek lightly and smiled, ‘and you can call me Coco.’

Julio had blushed a deep red and smiled awkwardly, ‘Oh, I – I will.’

‘See you tomorrow,’ she said, heading off.

‘See you tomorrow!’ Julio said a little too enthousiastically, ‘Coco…’

And so they kept meeting until it was crystal clear to the both of them that they were madly in love with each other.

And for that, that night, Coco seemed sad.

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Julio, taking one of her hands in both of his.

‘My mother will never let me be with a musician…’ Coco said, downcast.

Julio started laughing and Coco looked at him first in surprise then in mild anger.

‘What’s so funny?’ she asked, ‘I’m being serious!’

‘Sorry, sorry Coco,’ said Julio, still smiling, ‘but I don’t see a problem here.’

‘How so?’ she asked, and suddenly she sounded and looked a lot like her Mamá.

‘I’ll just stop playing,’ said Julio and Coco opened her mouth to protest but he raised a hand to her lips and he continued, ‘for you, my love, this and so much more.’

‘But you love playing,’ said Coco stubbornly, even though she was moved as she had never been before.

‘But I love you more,’ said Julio with a sweet smile.

Coco returned the smile and they got closer with a lot of small smiles and awkward looks before they kissed for the first time.

The next day, Coco introduced Julio to her Mamá who, after being asked if she would be willing to teach him their job, was, to both their surprise and relief, very happy to welcome their very first employee in the workshop.


End file.
